all about us
by sin comentarios
Summary: algo que invente, es la historia de un grupo de chicos con super poderes, conoce sus triunfos, derrotas, tristesas y alegrias. es todo aserca de ellos. primeros capitus son flashback
1. Chapter 1

**Después de pensar mucho y no encontrar un titulo adecuado para esta serie in ventada por su amable servidora, decidí comenzar a escribir. Los primeros capítulos de la seria serán flash back y la razón es para que entiendan como comenzó todo. Por favor díganme que le parece.**

**CAP. I EN UN PRINCIPIO…(CAPITULO FLASHBACK)**

En la tierra siempre han existido personas con poderes sobrenaturales. Todos estos seres eran personas viejas o de edad avanzada. A algunos les gustaba jugar a los heroes, pero otros producían caos por donde pasaran, por eso los humanos les temían y respetaban, pero mas que nada, odiaban.

Pero un día, comenzaron a aparecer en todo el mundo niños de 5 años en adelante con superpoderes, esto alarmo a los humanos, ya que creían que cuando crecieran serian incontenibles. Así que comenzaron a perseguir a esta nueva generación para matarlos. Pero un grupo de 4 hombres de edad madura, recluto a un grupo de niños entre 7 y 12 años para "entrenarles" pero sus intensiones eran otras.

Al lugar donde los tenian le llamaban simplemente "la escuela" para cubrir su existencia.

"**instalaciones de "la escuela" hace 5 años"**

En una habitación oscura con paredes metálicas sin mas aparatos que una extraña maquina mediana se encuentran un grupo de 9 niños con un hombre de unos 40 años de edad.

-bien- dijo el hombre en tono severo- ya tienen ustedes un año aquí, a esta altura ya pueden controlar sus poderes, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-

-si sr.- contestaron los niños a coro

-perfecto- continuo el hombre- AMATISTA pasa al frente!!!-

Una niña de 8 años se levanto de su asiento y fue directo hacia quien la había llamado

-que pasa sr.- pregunto

-haber amatista- dijo el hombre mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella- dimos si puedes controlar ya tus poderes-

-si-

-entonces ven aquí, dime ves ese pequeño insecto que esta en la mesa?-

-si, lo veo-

-Derríbalo-

-¿Cómo?-

-Las ondas expansivas son tu poder no?, hazlo-

-Pero es muy pequeño, no puedo hacerlo- dijo la pequeña alterada

El hombre la miro enojado la tomo por los hombros y le grito:

-ESCUCHA, ESTA ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME VIENES CON TU INCONPETANCIA- dicho esto la aventó al suelo

-OIGA-dijo una niña de 11 años. Delgada, blanca y de cabellos azules- déjela en paz es imposible que haga algo como eso!!-

El hombre se dirigió a maquina y apretó un botón con el numero17 y la chica recibió una descarga electrica que no duro mas de 5 segundos. La chica cayo al suelo a causa del dolor que le causo y el hombre se acerco a ella

-querida diana, no quieras proteger de mas a tu hermana amatista – dicho esto se incorporo y les dijo al resto- todos ustedes, vallan a sus habitaciones y cuidado con hacer algo indevido-

Diana se incorporo y salio del salon.

**En una habitación algo espaciosa…**

Estaban todos los alumnos del lugar eran tan solo niños pero les trataban como moustros y eso les molestaba. Eh aquí sus descripciones fisicas:

Eddie era un chico de once años rubio y tenia los ojos mas azules que el mar, su hermana zafiro tenia unos ojos idénticos a los de el pero su cabello era negro, tenia su misma edad ya que son gemelos.

Jacob era un niño de 10 años de cabello color caoba y ojos verdes es bajito y delgado. Armando es un chico de 11, su cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, agatha, es una chica morena de 11 años su cabello café y corto y sus ojos café oscuros, Alicia es una chica de 10 años con un cabello negro azuloso y ojos castaños, diana una chicas de caballos azules y ojos negros de 11 años, su hermana amatista, tiene los ojos cafes y su cabello es de un rosa palido, joe, un chico de 9 años su cabello negro y sus ojos grises.

Todos se enontraban hablando en esa habitación

-es que no me parece lo que nos hacen- dijo diana

-ay, y a mi si- dijo sarcastico edoardo(eddie)

-la verdad- dijo Alicia- nunca se an preguntado porque estamos aquí?-

-nos reclutaron-dijo joe

-ya se-dijo Alicia- pero eon que motivo

-es una buena pregunta Alicia, ¿Cómo no la ice antes?-dijo Jacob

Tal vez sea hora de averiguarlo- dijo agatha- zafiro puede hacer que los demas le obedescan, ademas es la siguente que tiene clase con el profesor claiford, ella puede sacarle todo-

Ante esto edoardo se levanto de su sitio y reclamo

-a no, a mi hermana no me la mandas a misiones peligrosas, si quieres algo consiguelo tu!!-

-es imposible- contesto agatha- yo no puedo controlar a los demas –

-a no?-

-no-

-como sea, pero zafiro no va!!-

-si voy- interrumpió la chica de ojos azules- lo hare-

Edie dejo su discusión con agatha y fue a ver a su hermana

-zafiro ,no-

Tengo que, si no lo hago, estaremos aquí toda la vida-

Eddie vio con ternura a su hermana y le abazo, en eso una voz desde fuera dijo

-zafiro. Clase con el profesor claiford-

Zafiro se dirigio a sus compañeros

-si fallo y algo malo me pasa, no se rindan-

-si aldo te pasa- dijo eddie- te vengare- después le dejo partir.

**Zafiro llego…**

A un salon pequeño en el se en contrava un hombre de edad adulta que ya la esperaba

-buenas noches dr. Claiford- saludo zafiro

-buenas noches zafiro- contesto este- pasa-

Zafiro obedecio y se dirigi hacia el, pero pretendio caerse poco antes de llegar tumbando cuanto el doctor tenia en su escritorio

-lo siento- dijo asustada

-estupida!!!- le dijo el preofesor al tiempo que la levantada bruscamente del suelo-eres una imbe…

Zafiro puso su mano sobre el brazo del dr. Y este se clamo enseguida

-lo soy?- pregunto zafiro- ahora que esta quieto digame, por que nos tienen aquí-

Los ojos de la chica se pusieron en su totalidad blancos al igual que los del dr.

En un pricipio, -dijo el dr.- fue para tenerlos aislados y quietos para que creyeran que sus poderes no eran utiles y no los usaran mas. Pero ustedes son fuertes y el plan principal ya no funciona, fue un error haberlos enseñado a controlar sus poderes…-

-y ahora que no piensas hacer?-

-matarlos-

Zafiro quedo petrificada por unos segundos ante estas palabras

-cuando?- dijo al fin

-a partir de mañana, durante las calsess individuales del profesor klein , pensar matarlos de uno en uno. Joe, es el primero-

Zafiro temblaba, se sentia nerviosa estuvo apunto de liberar a su prisonero pero se dirigio a el y le dijo

- escuchame bien, no le diras a nadie de esto tu sigues siendo mi esclavo, nadien sabra lo que paso aquí.- después vio el reloj que colgaba de la pared-se termino la clase-

Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**Cuando llego a su habitación**

Todos la esperaban con ancias en cuanto cruzo la puerta, Jacob se dirigio a ella histerico.

-que paso? Que paso?- le dijo

-no nos dejes- dijo armando-, me tenias con el Jesús en la boca-

Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara de "loco"

-armando no es hora de bromas- dijo diana

-no es broma- se defendio armando

-bueno ya- dijo zafiro- piensan matarnos a partir de mañana en las clases de klein joe es el primero en la lista-

-lastima-dijo Jacob dirigiendo a joe- eras una buena persona y un peor amigo, no creo que te extrañe-

-jacob, esto es serio- le regaño amatista

-bueno que haremos ahora?- pregunto Alicia

-tenemos que pensar y rapido- dijo eddie.

**Ok, es el primer capitulo poco a poco la historia cobrara forma. los veo luego**

**Bye**

**CARY**


	2. HABLANDO DEL PASADO

**ESTE… HOLA, DESIDI CONTINUARLO HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**EN ESTE CAPITULO, SE DESCUBRIRA PARTE DEL PASADO DE LOS CHICOS.**

**CAP. 2 : "HABLANDO DEL PASADO PARA PENSAR EN EL FUTURO" (CAPITULO FLASH BACK)**

**Era de noche…**

Y en una oscura habitación, un grupo de chicos pensaban en como evitar un futuro inmediato, eran altas horas de la noche y ninguno había tenido ninguna idea, después de todo eran solo chicos. Fue armando quien rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-porque no lo dejamos así?-

-define "así"?- pregunto diana

-me refiero a que porque no dejamos que nos maten, tal vez sea mejor para el mundo-

-no lo creo armando-dijo amatista- yo quiero vivir-

El resto de los presentes asintieron

-además- dijo joe – aunque tuvieras razón, no somos los únicos con poderes en el mundo, si nos matan a nosotros, aun quedaran muchos haya afuera-

Armando estaba confundido, no tenia ninguna respuesta

-de acuerdo- dijo al fin- tratare de pensar en algo para salir de aquí- después sonrió dulcemente.

-y a donde Irán después de que salgamos de aquí?- pregunto Alicia, y todos guardaron un amargo silencio –emm, chicos, pregunte algo!!!-

-esque no se- dijo Jacob –no tengo a donde ir-

-Porque?-

-mis padres tenían superpoderes, mi madre era una asesina a sueldo que cambio de vida cuando yo nací, mi padre un frenético psicópata, celoso, etc. Mi padre nunca creyó que yo fuera su hijo eh intento mandarme a otra dimensión, pero mi madre se opuso, peleo contra el y le venció, por algunos años vivimos ella y yo tranquilos, pero un día…

**Flash back**

Se encuentra Jacob de 6 años caminando por un bosque con una mujer blanca de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, de vestido color perla.

-te pasa algo mama?- pregunto el chico

-no cariño, estoy bien, pero quisiera darte algo-

La mujer busco entre sus ropas y saco un brazalete de plata y se lo puso al chico en el brazo derecho

-algún día, esto te dará la respuesta a muchas cosas, quiero que lo tengas siempre contigo-

-lo haré, lo prometo- y acto seguido abrazo a su madre.

En eso sintieron una sombra detrás de ellos

-que fue eso- pregunto Jacob

-tranquilo-

-hola, me recuerdan?-

Ante ellos se manifestó una persona alta de piel morena y ojos oscuros, su sonrisa era maléfica y su mirada llena de odio.

-desgraciadamente te recuerdo- dijo la mujer- no te atrevas a tocar a mi hijo

-tranquila que no vengo por tu hijo, vengo por ti- y después la ataco pero ella supo evadir el ataque

-Jacob ocúltate-

Ella lanzo un rayo a su agresor un rayo color dorado que salio de su mano derecha e hizo una esfera de energía que lanzo a su contrincante unos metros mas lejos, saco una daga de su bolsillo y se la lanzo al atacante, pero este la detuvo en el aire. Soltó una risa tranquila y después lanzo a la madre de Jacob por los aires haciendo que se estrellara con un árbol, cuando ella callo al suelo continuo atacándola, ella trataba de ponerse de pie, pero su agresor era fuerte, mas fuerte que ella,

-todo termino adelma, - y después le dio muerte con su propia daga.

Jacob salio de su escondite, se acerco al cuerpo sin vida se adelma, su madre. Tomo la daga que estaba en el suelo y la escondió en sus ropas, y lloro, por unos instantes, después miro al asesino de su madre con odio.

-la mataste-

-si- contesto- y sigues tu- y lanzo un ataque contra el chico, pero a este lo cubrió una luz verde y se puso un campo de fuerza que lo protegió del impacto y devolvió el ataque a su adversario después Jacob se perdió de vista, lo único que su ponente sintió fueron unos enérgicos golpes, pero no veía a nadie, estaba tan confundido que callo al suelo y sintió que algo le ahogaba. Fue entonces que Jacob se manifestó sobre el con el pie sobre su garganta, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, después volvió a desaparecer y huyo de ahí.

**Fin del flash back**

-conservo aun el brazalete que me dio mi madre y la daga con la que la asesinaron-

En ese instante Jacob saco de su bolsillo una daga de plata grabada con el mango de oro.

-por que la conservas-pregunto Alicia

-porque me quiero vengar-contesto luego amatista lo abrazo tiernamente.

-te ayudaremos Jacob-dijo

-si... te ayudaremos…- contestaron los demás.

-y que hay de ustedes, eddie, zafiro?- pregunto agatha

-pues veras- comenzó eddie- hasta hace poco tuvimos una vida muy cómoda, ya que éramos los hijos de uno de los ejecutivos mas poderosos de toda Italia, así que vivíamos bien, la verdad no podíamos quejarlos-

-ah enserio?- pregunto joe con sarcasmo

-No joe- dijo zafiro- es literal, no nos quejábamos porque no nos dejaban-

Joe suspiro.

Bueno, como les decía- continuo edoardo- todo iba bien, sin embargo zafiro y yo notamos que no podíamos estar separados por mucho tiempo, y al decir mucho tiempo me refiero a una semana, era como si...-

-nos faltara fuerza cuando durábamos mucho tiempo separados- interrumpió y continuo zafiro- no dijimos esto a nadie, pero tampoco le dimos importancia, hasta que notamos que éramos diferentes al resto-

**Flash back**

Se ve un campo verde donde solo hay un roble viejo, y vemos a eddie y zafiro jugar debajo de el cuando tenian unos 6 años de edad

-ya veras cuando te atrape- dijo la niña persiguiendo a su hermano

-jajajaja- rio eddie- a ver intenta agarrarme-

La chica se abalanzo sobre eddie pero este alcanzo a quitarse

-vamos zaf, se puedes hacer mas-

-ya veras-

Zafiro comenzó a trepar el roble y cuando se encontró a una altura media se lanzo sobre eddie, este esquivo el golpe. Al caer zafiro al suelo (ni modo que ah donde) destruyo parte de el suelo con en puño.

-wow-como histe eso-

-Es una buena pregunta-dijo la chica asustada aun

-me pregunto si yo…- dijo eddie y golpeo al roble, inmediatamente este se partió en dos

-es increíble-pensó eddie- tal ves debamos decirle esto a alguien-

-NO, NO SE LO DIREMOS A NADIE- le grito zafiro

-tienes razón, tal ves nos encierre- dijo eddie- aguanta un segundo, tu leíste mi mente?-

-lo hice- pensó zafiro- genial!!!, me pregunto que…-

Y yo puedo leer la tuya- dijo edoardo asombrado

-esto es raro- dijo zaf

-si, muy raro-

No puedo creer que tengamos súper poderes- dijo zafiro al tiempo que tomaba una piedra y la lanzaba al aire.

BONK!!! MIAU!!

-notaste que acabas de descontarte al gato de la señora coretti?-

-ehh, si- dijo zafiro- pero todo estará bien mientras no lo note

-AY!! MI GATO-grito una mujer a lo lejos

-este…- dijo eddie- yo propongo que vallamos a casa, tomemos ropa y dinero suficiente para huir del país-

-nunca tuviste una idea mejor hermanito-

Y salieron corriendo.

**Fin del flash back**

-y entonces huyeron de país cierto?-pregunto diana

-no solo eso- dijo zafiro- del continente

-y cuando llegamos a México- dijo edoardo- nos recibieron en un alberge y una señora llamada María morales nos recibió y trato como si fuéramos sus hijos-

-ella descubrió nuestros poderes-continuo zafiro

-y los envío aquí?- pregunto armando

-no- dijo eddie

-como los descubrió?-

-esque casi destruimos media casa-dijo zafiro sonriendo tímidamente

-"_hijos de Maria morales_"!!!- dijo Jacob

A ver mi querida Alicia-dijo armando- que onda contigo?-

-pues verán, yo vivía con mi mama quien es madre soltera, no conozco a mi padre.

Y aunque ni madre es algo liberal no aceptaba a los mutantes, por eso mi vida se complico cuando descubrí mis poderes…

**Flash back**

-adiós querida, pórtate bien- dijo una mujer alta y morena

-si mama- contesto la pequeña Alicia

En cuanto su madre se fue Alicia se sentó frente al televisor pero lo único interesante eran las noticias.

-se ah manifestado una nuevo ataque de parte de mutantes en el centro de la cuidad-se oyó de la televisión

-mutantes- penso Alicia,-me pregunto si en realidad todos serán malos, hablan tan mal de ellos que ya les tengo miedo, desde que nos mudamos aquí solo oigo hablar de ellos, solo quisiera regresar a mi antiguo hogar-

En ese momento antes de que lo notara apareció en su antigua casa, a miles de kilómetros de su actual hogar.

-pero...Como…- balbuceo sorprendida- quiero regresar a casa-

Y en menos de un segundo regreso a su casa.

-yo también soy mutante- después se altero bruscamente-QUE ME DIRA MI MAMA?-

En eso Alicia tomo una grabadora y grabo el sig. Mensaje para su madre:

_Querida mama:_

_Veras, me fui con unos este… amigos a la casa antigua, tu sabes, en donde vivíamos,_

_No me esperes, es enserio._

_Bye._

Después dejo la grabadora con una nota que decía "escucha" tomo una mochila y se fue de casa…

**Fin del flash back**

-después de eso estuve vagado hasta que me reclutaron, no eh vuelto a ver a mi mama-

-esta bien Alicia- dijo amatista- la volverás a ver-

-a ver princesita-dijo eddie refiriéndose a amatista- como fue con ustedes?-

-mejor que te conteste mi hermana- dijo amatista

-cuando éramos mas pequeñas mi madre quedo viuda y se volvió a casar con un viejo borracho, que todas las noches llegaba tomado eh insultando a mi mama, yo sabia que ella sufría por esto pero era como si no quisiera defenderse. Un dia mama se harto y decidió salir antes que el viejo llegara, desgraciadamente el llego antes que mama, cuando amatista y yo estábamos solas.

**Flash back**

Era de madrugada y en una pequeña casa de la habana, cuba, se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas solas en el momento que su padrastro llegaba borracho.

-VIEJA- grito el hombre al tiempo que azotaba la puerta- DONDE ESTAS MALDITA, NO TE ESCONDAS-

-ella no esta- contesto una niña

-A DONDE FUE- grito el hombre- CONTESTA DINA-

-soy diana-

-no importa- dijo mientras que se sentaba en la sala- de seguro esta con otro-

-no, fue por ayuda porque tu la maltratas-

-DONDE ESTA??-pregunto al tiempo que tomaba a diana por el brazo

-no… no lo se…- balbuceo diana- suéltame me lastimas-

-eso no será nada si no me contestas- en eso la pego una cachetada a la niña tirándola al suelo.

-no me vuelvas a poner una mano encima- susurro diana

-que dijiste- dijo su padrastro- habla bien-

Diana se incorporo y lo miro fijamente sin notar que sus ojos tonaban un color azul turquesa en su totalidad

-DIJE QUE NO VOLVIERAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCINA-grito y sin notarlo lanzo hacia su interlocutor unas cajas y botellas bacías solo con su mente- le gusta tomar no? Entonces tomate eso-

-eres una de ellos- dijo asustado el cobarde de su padrastro, sin notar que detrás de ellos se encontraba una niña de ojos castaños que miraba la escena.

-que pasa?- pregunto la pequeña amatista

Su padrastro corrió hacia ella y la tomo en sus manos tomo una botella y le dijo a diana

-tranquila niña, o le rompo esto en la cabeza a tu hermana- los ojos de diana volvieron a su estado natural.-eso es querida- continuo el hombre- pero aun así lo haré que tal si ella es como tu- y alzo la mano para estrellar la botella contra la niñita.

-AMATISTA-grito su hermana, en eso la mas pequeña comenzó a llorar y la botella se rompió en las manos de quien la amenazaba.

-ALEJATE- grito amatista y lanzo a su padrastro contra la pared con una onda expansiva que se desprendió de su cuerpo después las ventanas comenzaron a romperse.

-salgamos de aquí- dijo diana al tiempo que tomaba a su hermana de la mano y la sacaba de la casa.

**Fin del flash back**

-al igual que Jacob- termino amatista- nosotras descubrimos nuestros poderes cuando estábamos en peligro-

-wow- dijo Alicia- debió ser muy feo-

Diana asintió

-entonces lo mió fue pura babosada-dijo armando

-aque te refieres?- pregunto agatha

-esque cuando yo descubrí mis poderes tumbe la casita que construía mi vecina la que nunca me cayo bien-

-enserio-dijo zafiro- cuenta como paso-

**Flash back**

Esta ves nos encontramos en buenos aires argentina, donde un chico de cabello castaño, discutía con una rubia.

-te lo digo armando esa parte es mía- dijo la rubia

-como puedes decir eso- se quejo el chico- esto es un lote baldío, entiendes?, baldío del verbo no tiene dueño-

-cállate tonto- dijo la niña-mi papi construyo esa casita para mi y ahora me construirá todo un castillo, solo para que tu no puedas jugar aquí-

y después le dio la espalda a su pequeño enemigo.

Armando estaba furioso, la odiaba tanto, dio frenéticamente una patada en el suelo y este comenzó a partirse

-ay dios, que hice?- se pregunto armando a si mismo- bueno no importa, maldita niña. Maldita casita- dijo apretando sus puños-porque no se cae??- dijo sin notar que la casa echa e piedra y barro comenzaba a partirse y a desmoronarse.

-mi casa se cae- dijo la rubia provocando que armando levantara la vista para ver la escena, pero cuando levanto la vista la casita dejo de desboronarse, armando estuvo viendo la casa inmóvil durante unos 3 minutos, entonces de desespero

-bueno- le dijo a la casa- si vas a caerte, caite ya- dijo señalado la casa, sus ojos se volvieron grises en su totalidad y una aura gris rodeo a la casa y entonces se callo.

Armando permaneció con las manos en la espalda con cara de "yo no hice nada"

La rubia lo volteo a ver

-tu!!-

-yo?- pregunto armando- yo no fui, bueno eso creo-

Armando noto la mirada asesina de su acompañante

-este… si alguien pregunta por mi me fui lejos, a muchos kilómetros de aquí- y diciendo esto armando salio corriendo

**Fin del flash back**

Eddie no podía ocultar su sonrisa

-ven acá compadre-le dijo a armando- eres un pequeño destroyer, sabes?-

-y yo que pensé que nosotros destruíamos cosas- dijo zafiro

-fue un accidente-dijo armando- un accidente que me divirtió-

-ustedes están locos- dijo joe

-a ver joe- dijo diana- como descubriste tus poderes?-

-de una manera extraña, mientras leía un cuento-

-enserio-

-verán- comenzó a relatar joe- yo no conozco a mis padres, desde pequeño viví con una tia mía, un día cuando yo tenia 6 años me puse a leer un cuento en la sala de la casa de mi tía…

**Flash back**

Se encuentra el pequeño joe en un sillón de una casa en Londres, entre sus manos tiene un libro con el titulo de "el flautista de hamelin", el chico lo habré y comienza a leer sin notar que cada palabra que lee parece manifestarse en la realidad:

Había una vez..- comenzó a leer el niño –en un reino lejano que estaba invadido por ratones…-

Sin notarlo miles de ratones comenzaron a salir de la nada, provocando que la tia de joe gritara frenéticamente.

-…un dia el rey de ese lugar decidió dar una recompensa aquien…-

-sea capas de sacar a estos ratones del reino-interrumpió un rey que salio de la mente de chiquillo sin que el notara, en realidad toda la casa se habia transformado en un pequeño hamelin, con chozas, gente, tiendas y desde luego, ratones.

Joe se encontrada tan entrado en su lectura que tardo en escuchar los gritos de su tia

-RATONES, UN REINO, UN REY, UN FLAUTISTA LOCO QUE DICE QUE ACABARA CON LOS RATONES- grito su ya histérica tia

-que??- exclamo joe levantando la vista y en ese momento todas las cosas que su tia veía, pero que en realidad no estaban ahí, desaparecieron, y asi joe decidio que se iría a dar un paseo dejando una tia loca y una casa sola, pero no olvido llevarse con el cuanto libro encontró en la casa.

**Fin del flash back**

-y así fue como describí que podía haces creer que había cosas que en realidad no había- termino de decir joe

-deberías trabajar como ilusionista- dijo armando

-el ES el ilusionista-corrigió agatha.

-ahora que recuerdo- dijo diana- solo falta que tu cuentes tu historia, agatha-

-si- dijo Alicia- como ocurrió todo-

-pues verán- comenzó agatha- en realidad todo fue tan rápido y raro y tan doloroso al mismo tiempo…

**Flash back (el ultimo del capitulo)**

En brasil, todo parecía normal en una pequeña casa de clase media, en esa casa se encontraba la pequeña agatha esperando que sus padre llegaran de trabajar, ella se encontraba sola con la niñera que la cuidaba todo parecía tranquilo

-agatha- dijo su niñera- podrías venir a cenar?-

-ya voy-

Agatha se dirigió a la cocina en eso escucho un ruido afuera y se detuvo en seco, se dirigió a la ventana para ver que ocurría pero antes de que pudiera llegar el vidrio se rompió en pedazos y entro un hombre de edad mediana

-agatha, ven conmigo, yo te ayudare a combatir lo que te sucede-

-como sabe mi nombre?- pregunto la asustada niña al hombre

-sabemos quien eres y lo que puedes hacer-

-hacer de que?-

-agatha?- dijo su niñera saliendo de la cocina y en cuanto vio al hombre se altero- quien es usted? Agatha, quien es?-

-no lo se- respondió agatha asustada

-no es necesario mi nombre, aun no- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un explosivo de su bolsillo- lo que puedo decir esque a lo que vengo-

Y diciendo esto lanzo el explosivo a agatha quien, sin saber como salto hacia atrás (como maroma cirquera) y callo de pie sobre la mesa.

-ahora dime pequeña, cuantos niños de tu edad pueden hacer eso- interrogo el hombre- cuantos sin haber entrenado nunca?-

-no creo que muchos- contesto agatha

-te equivocas- dijo el hombre – ninguno, nadie puede, que acaso no lo entiendes, tienes poderes especiales-

-eso es mentira!- exclamo agatha

-sus padres son gente normal- dijo su niñera

-no necesariamente tiene que tener padres mutantes, tal ves uno de sus antepasados-

- no- dijo agatha – no es posible-

-aun no lo crees?- dijo el hombre y en eso lanzo una navaja hacia ella y ella la tomo por el mango con una mano cuando iba en el aire- mira agatha no estamos seguros pero creemos que tienes una flexibilidad y agilidad paranormales, ven conmigo y te enseñara todo hacerca de tus poderes-

-alejese- dijo agatha y salio corriendo de la casa y se perdió en las calles de la ciudad

-esta bien- dijo el hombre- puedes irte ahora pero algún dia vendrás con nosotros a la escuela- y diciendo esto salio de la casa dejando una bomba que acabo con todo.

**Fin del flash back**

-así que un maestro de la escuela te revelo que tenias poderes- pregunto Jacob

-me pregunto como lo supieron- dijo zafiro

-no lo se- contesto agatha- el caso es que después me volvieron a encontrar y esa ves decidí venir y aquí los conocí a ustedes, tal ves no debí aceptar-

-ninguno de nosotros- suspiro amatista

-pero nada ganamos con quejarnos- dijo joe –tenemos que pensar en algo para escapar-

-si, acuérdense que nos quieren "dar chicharrón"- dijo eddie.

-pero como?- pregunto zafiro- no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Hubo un silencio incomodo, otra vez,

-creo que ya se- exclamo Jacob y todos le pusieron atención- miren primero llegamos, no? Y después le haces como que si, pero no, y pues… ustedes saben, y que luego llegué este cuate y que diga… ahora que me acuerdo yo tenia un primo que en una ocasión, bueno paso que…-

-JACOB!!!-grito Alicia-DEJA DE _"CANTINFLAR"_-

-esta bien, no te alteres- dijo Jacob- se los explicare con calma...

**OK, PARECE QUE YA QUEDO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, DECIDI PONER UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE DE LA VIDA DE CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE POR AHORA APARECEN EN EL FIC. AHÍ ME DICEN QUE LES PARECIO, ESQUE TRATE DE COMBRIMAR LO TRAJICO CON EL HUMOR Y EL DRAMA.**

**UNAS ACLARACIONES.**

**EN UNA OCACION JACOB SE REFIERE A EDDIE Y ZAFIRO COMO "_HIJOS DE MARIA MORALES_" BUENO, PUES ESE ES EL TITULO DE UNA PELICULA MEXICANA DE PEDRO INFANTE, MUY DIVERTIDA.**

**Y EL TERMINO DE "_CANTINFLAR_" ES EN HONOR AL ACTOR MEXICANO MARIO MORENO "CANTINFLAS" QUE SE CARACTERISO POR HABLAR MUCHO SIN DECIR NADA. SI QUIEREN VER ALGO DE EL BUSQUEN CANTINFLAS EN YOU TUBE.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR,**

**BYE**

**CARY (NiñA)**


	3. escapando

**Que paso? Pues ya volvi, y este capitulo ****espero que este bueno.**

**CAP. 3 "ESCAPANDO" (capitulo flashback)**

Esa mañana todos los niños se hacian despertado muy temprano, de echo no habían dormido mas de 4 horas pero se sentian con fuerza suficiente para atacar.

-estas bien joe- pregunto armando al de ojos grises

-si, todo tranquilo- contesto este

-solo recuerda que tienes que distraer al profesor klein los suficiente para que nosotros ataquemos-dijo diana mirando a joe a los ojos, hubiera seguido ordenando al chico, pero fue interrunpida por una voz de afuera

-williams, tienes clase con el profesor klein-

-te llaman joe- dijo amatista- ve-

joe camino tranquila mente hacia la puerta, como si no se dirigiera hacia una posible muerte

-joe...-lo llamo alicia cuando este estaba a punto de salir -por favor cuidate-

-y no falles- le casi ordeno agatha, joe, sin voltear atras afirmo.

-creen que pueda hacerlo- pregunto armando

-yo espero-contesto eddie- porque si no, ya valimos-

-saben, la verdad me preocupa que nuestra vida este en manos del chico ese- dijo jacob, quien aunque no lo decia, estaba preocupado por joe.

* * *

el chico de ojos grises llego freante una habitacion, donde dos puertas mecanicas le dieron acceso a ella, dentro le esperaba un hombre de aspecto joven, pero frio, el cual le invitaba a entrar 

-buenos dias joe- dijo klein- por favor, continua-

-buenos dias- contesto joe mientras entraba,- estoy listo para lo que sea profesor.-

-no estes tan seguro williams- dijo klein con una sonrisa en los labio, la cual joe no pudo evitar devoler

-no tiene idea- penso.

* * *

-estan todos listos?-pregunto diana al resto de sus amigos 

-ya casi-le contesto zafiro quien tomaba una mochila recien empacada

-yo solo espero que ese joe no cometa ningun error- agrego jacob

-no temas zadkiel, el chico es bueno con sus poderes- dijo agatha con una sonrisa picara

-agatha, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me llames por mi segundo nombre, joe lo hace- dijo jacob algo molesto

-bien- interrumpio edoardo- solo esperamos que joe haga su trabajo y atacamos, esten pendientes-

* * *

-veras joe- dijo klein mientras caminaba por el salon- siempre fuiste un chico inteligente, es una lastima que tengas que morir- despues saco una espada de debajo del escritorio y le apunto a el cuello -alguna ultima cosa que decir?- 

-de echo si- dijo joe -cuidado con lo que tu mente puede hacerte creer que pasa...-

_klein se sintio raro despues de las palabras de joe, pero aun asi tenia que proceguir y le enterro de golpe la espada en el cuello y vio como joe caia sin vida ante sus pies, klein tomo aire y sonrio para si, el primero habia caido, pero cuando estaba a punto de llamar al siguente, vio su propia imagen reflejada en un espejo y se sorprendio al ver a joe parado detras de el, con la mrada fija y las ropas rasgadas _

_-no deviste hacerlo klein- menciono joe -algunos regresamos por vengansa- y tomo la mano de klein y este vio como comensaba a desvanecerse y dio un grito de terror_

* * *

-listo, lo logro-dijo armando-klein ha enloquesido- 

-es nuestro turno entonces- dijo alicia- solo esperemos que joe continue con esto lo sufieciente para nosotros encargarnos de los maestro que no socorran a joe, de donde sacaste esta idea jacob?-

-hey!! yo tambiem tengo cerebro-

-no hay tiempo- interrumpio diana- asi que tomen sus cosas y vamonos-

* * *

klein estaba en el suelo, temblendo cuando los demas maestros llegaron a socorrerlo 

-que te pasa?-

-joe...-

-donde esta?-

-me desise de el, pero volvio-

-esta loco, el no esta aqui, ya paso a mejor vida- dijo uno de los maestros con una sonrisa

-pero si esta muerto, donde esta su cuerpo?- pregunto otro y este comentario le quito la sonrisa del rostro.

_They say don't trust  
You, me, we ,us  
So we'll walk  
We must  
cause of you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

-no puede ser-grito otro profesor y golpeo el escritorio en eso una mujer corrio al salon y agotada mensiono:

-los alumnos, estan locos, se han revelado, no podemos solos contra ellos son ...-

-son solo chicos-

-son mutantes y fuertes-

* * *

Un profesor llamdo stonecraft, llego tan pronto como pudo al aura pricipal de entrenamiento y buscaba armas para defenderse del ataque de los alumnos que ahora se revelavan 

-maldicion-exclamo al no hayar nada util- donde estan esas cosas cuando uno las necesita??-

-igual no creo que te sirvan mucho-

stoncraft se volteo, pero no vio nada, camino unos pasos y tomo lo primero que vio para defenderse, un tubo de acero

-se que estas aqui-grito stonecraft-sal ya jacob!-

-wow- dijo este-tienes razon, soy yo- claiford se puso aun mas atento y al retroceder, choco contra alguien, se volvio y jacob se hiso visible delante de el

-y no vengo solo-dijo con una sonrisa y un pedaso de concreto sacado del suelo, golpeo a stonecratf y armando se dejo ver

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'cause you know - us _

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us_

diana y amatisca corrian por el pasillo, miraban para todos los lados para evitar peligros, de repente un hombre salio y tomo a la mas chica por el cuello

-sueltame- se quejo amatista

-NO!!- grito este- jamas escaparan!!-

diana no hablo, solo se devico a mirar fijamente a su adversario y levanto su mano hacia el

-que estas haciendo?- pregunto el hombre tratando de esconder el miedo que lo invadia, un aura turquesa lo rodeo y diana cerro la mano y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, el hombre fue atraido hacia diana mediante una fuerza de la que no podia librerse, cuando le tubo delante de ella, levanto su mano y este se elevo en el aire con una cara de espanto

-ella te dijo que la soltaras- dijo diana en un tono un tanto burlesco y lanso al hombre hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

_Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us _

_It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

en ese instante los gemelos irrumpieron en la habitacion donde hace unos momentos, klein intento desaserse de joe, los maestros que ahi se encontraban los miraron irritados

-que? hay junta directiva- dijo burlonamente edoardo mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-tenian razon- dijo zafiro que venia detras de el- no devieron entrenarnos,-

el profesor se le lanzo ensima con la espada en la mano pero claiford le detobo y le arebato el arma de la mano

-clairford, que le pasa,?-

-no te gastes, esta bajo mi control desde ayer- dijo zafiro ante la mirada atomita de todos

-ademas, con esa espada, no nos harias nada- dijo eddie y de un golpe lanzo a su contrincante hacia una pared. otro le arranco la espada de las manos a claiford y con esta golpeo a zafiro por la espalda, pero su arma de rompio al tiempo que toco el cuerpo de la chica

-que parte de "no nos harias nada" no entendiste- exclamo zafiro y tomo el brazo de su adverzario y lo lanzo contra el escritorio y no pudo ver cuando una mujer de nombre peterson toco su brazo con un cable de alto voltaje, zafiro y dio un grito de dolor y al mismo tiempo eddie solto a su "victima" y se tiro al suelo con la mano sobre el brazo, se levanto y aparto a peterson de su hermana, en ese momento una cicatris aparecio en el brazo de ambos

-rayos!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me, too.  
So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop.  
And it's all about,  
It's all about  
_

stonecratf trato de defenderse de armando y jacob, lanzando una granada pero lo unico que destrullo fue un muro que armando habia formado y les servia como proteccion momentania, el profesor tomo mas explosivos y al ver que lanzar de uno en uno no resultaba, desidio que los lanzaria uno tras otro al menos hasta que pudiera confundir a ambos chicos, asi que comenzo, al principio los explosivos alcanzaban otros blancos, las piedras que armando lanzaba, o eran protejidos por los campos de fuerza creados por jacob, pero ninguno resistiria mucho tiempo a tanto explosivo, para conveniencia de ambos, cuando stonecraft los hubo derrivado al fin y estaba a punto de lanzarles un ultimp explosivo, el lo lanzo pero alicia aparecio tras los chicos y los teletransporto con ella fuera de alli, asi que cuando la explosion termino, stonecratf se encontro solo en la habitacion, un tanto confundido

-buscas a alguien?- pregunto alicia que habia aparecido detras de el

-donde estan?-pregunto stonecratf agitado

-porque te lo diria- pregunto alicia con una fingida sorpresa, despues le golpeo y cuando el trato de regresarselo se teletransporto y le ataco por el otro lado y asi estubo "jugando" un rato hasta que decidio dejarlo en paz, entonces desaparecio definitivamente de ahi.

diana y amatista desidieron volver a buscar a eddie y zafiro y sorpresibamente entraron a la habitacion justo cuando los maestros habian logrado colocarle a edoardo un apareto de elctroshocks de alto voltaje apemas lo habian ensendido cuando amatista entro y creo una honda expansiva que destruyo el aparato y al mismo tiempo provoco que tanto los hermanos, como los maestros que los rodeaban, fueran al suelo

-que hacen aqui?- pregunto zafiro mientras se levantaba

-se supone que deverian ir salindo- reclamo eddie

-ya- se quejo diana- les salvamos la vida no, sean mas agradecidos!-

los hermanos voltearon a verse un momento y luego se dirijieron a la chicas

-gracias- dijieron a coro y en un tomno un tanto sarcastico.

_It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

habian guardias en la puertas que ademas custodiaban las llaves y claves para salir de la escuela, eran altos y robustos, ademas de que estaban al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podian ayudar a los maestros tenian que cuidar esas llaves y se mantenian firmes,. uno de ellos sintio algo detras suyo 

-viste eso?-pregunto a su acompañante

-no,deves estar nervioso por todo esto que esta pasando, pero aqui no hay nada- le tranquiliso este

-no lo se- contesto- es solo que...- su voz fue interrumpida por que algo o alguien lo tomo por la espalda y le tiro al suelo quitandole de manera rapida el arma, sin que su otro acompañante lo notara

-quien anda ahi-pregunto el otro guardia listo para atacar

-tranquilo- dijo agatha dejandose ver- solo pasaba a saludar. el guardia la ataco pero ella esquivo facilmente el golpe,se desliso por debajo de su contrincante para atacarlo por la espalda. el otro de habia puesto de pie y la ataco pero ella salto hacia atras y cayo sobre una espacie de repisa de la cual tomo una cadena y usando esta despojo de su pistola al el otor de los guardias que la amenasaba con ella, cuando tubo ambas pistolas en sus manos apunto a los sorprendidos guardias que aun la miranban atonitos

-quiero las llavas y la claves para salir, ahora- ordeno agatha con enojo

-nos mataras?- pregunto un guardia

-solo damelas!!- exigio y los guardas le lanzaron un par de llaves y dos tarjetas

-ahi tienes- dijo uno

-esparo que realmente sean estas- dijo agatha y se fue de ahi.

_They don't know.  
They can't see  
Who we are.  
Fear is the enemy.  
Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'Cause tonight…  
_

agatha se encontro con los demas chicos cerca de la salida todos habian complido lo que se habian asignado y ahora solo tenian que salir

-aqui estan las llaves- dijo cuando llego

-entonces vamonos- dijo diana

-jacob paso por un lado de joe y le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza

-buen trabajo jugando con la mente de klein, niño-

-gracias- dijo joe secamente

-bien, dijo alicia todo lo que tenemos que hacer es introducir las claves y serenos libres-

* * *

klein salio del estado que lo atormentaba, por fin era lir de la mente de joe, se levanto y vio a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, vencidos y corrio a ver su estado, todos seguaian vivos, suspiro y con coraje salio corriendo en busca de los causantes de esto, los diaba por destruir su plan, por querer ser libres. 

salio a buscarloo y los encontro cuando ya habian salido y estaban a unos 50 metros de la escuela, klein salio del lugar y les siguio furioso

-alto, detenganse-grito

-klein- dijo joe

klein habia tomado un explosivo y aunque sabia que no harian gran daño ni que los mataria a todos, sabia que si lograba herir a uno, los demas tal ves se rendirian, asi que tomo su explosivo y lo lanzo a la persona mas cercana, agatha, lacual lo unico que encontro para neutralizar el ataque fue lanzar las tarjetas con las claves hacia el explosivo que se dirigia a ella

-NO!- grito klein al notar lo que estaba pasando. cuando las targetas chocaron contra el explosivo se activo un circuito que estaba oculto en las tarjetas eh hiso que explotara la escuela. klein miraba la escena sorprendido y los chicos aprovecharon para huir del lugar, solo escucharon a klein que furioso gritaba

-no se escaparan tan rapido, juro que volvere y tu seras el primero en caer joe williams-.

* * *

los chicos llegaron a un lugar que consideraron seguro para descansar 

-bueno- dijo eddie rompiendo el silencio- parece que alfin somos libres-

-por fin- se limito a decir diana quien observaba al chico de ojos azules recargarse en un arbol

-no quiero parecer incomforme- dijo zafiro- pero ahora que?-

-no lo se- le contesto armando- no lo habia pensado

-aaun no puedo creer que la escuela explotara- dijo jacob- como le hiciste agatha?-

-yo no lo hice- dijo ella- al parecer querian destruirla despues de eliminarnos-

-asique querian que fueramos la primera y ultima generacion- bromeo eddie un poco

-al parecer ahora somos un equipo- comento amatista- no necesitamos un nombre?-

-no, pero podemos ponernos uno, solo por diversion- repondio armando- como que se les ocurre?-

-pues nos acabamos de escapar- comento zafiro- porque no algo asi como "skape"-

-y que tal _z-kape _- dijo jacob

-que?- pregunto joe

-si ya sabes, skape, pero con zeta, suena igual pero se escribe con zeta- explico jacob

-y eso, de donde se te ocurrio?- pregunto agatha

-pues... zeta es la primera letra de mi segundo nombre- explico jacob

-a es verdad- dijo alicia -zadkiel-

-pero no me llamen asi- contesto jacob

-que aguado- dijo eddie y los demas rieron

- y ahora, piensan regresar a sus hogares?- pregunto joe

-no lo creo- dijo diana- no quiero saber que paso despues de nuestra huida-

-yo tal ves le explique todo a mi mama en un futuro, pero no creo que regrese- dijo alicia

-igual nosotros - agredo zafiro- ademas...-

-aque volveremos?- cpmpleto eddie

-yo no tengo con quien ir- dijo jacob

-yo tendria que explicar muchas cosas- dijo agatha

-igual yo- afirmo armando

-si, yo tampoco pienso volver- dijo joe

-entonces resulta que mas que equipppo somos una familia-comento alicia encogiendose de hombros

-"diana _z-kape_"- dijo esta-mmm, me gusta como suena-

-entonces _z-kapes_ seremos - dijo agatha . y los demas sonrieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us_

_It's all about us (it's all about us)  
It's all about us (it's all about us)  
And no-one can trust (it's all about us)  
It's all about us_

**capitulo listo, esel mas largo hasta ahora, pero tambien me tarde mas en escribirlo.**

**la cancio es all about us de tatu, **

**manden reviews.**

**los quiero **

**CARY**


End file.
